


But her heart had led her there...

by milexandmore



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets, Miles Kane - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milexandmore/pseuds/milexandmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily is a young woman who had abandoned all that she had to live her dream to live in London. Soon she will discover that she will not only find her dream there but also another little thing that we might call love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And you realize then that it's finally the time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic.
> 
> English is not my first language so please excuse the eventual mistakes.

 

The postman holds me a letter out. I open it; this is my letter for my admission to my semester abroad. I have been waiting for it for a several weeks now. I have chosen to go to England for my next semester at the UNI. I can’t wait to go to live there… but as I pass through the letter, my eyes widen on the last sentence:  
We are sorry to inform you that you destination for your semester abroad have been rejected, your grades do not fit the requirement for that destination.  
Few days after…

This is enough; I won’t let them break my dream like this, I had worked too hard for it. I decide to open my travel bag, take all what I need and board the next plane to London. I’m a little bit afraid but I know that’s this my dream, so I’m sure that it worth the fear. I always wanted to go to live in England, and with this thing at school I could have realized my dream at least for 6 months. I could have studied there for 6 months, but teachers said that I don’t deserve it, and everybody around me doesn’t seem to understand how important this is to me. So that’s it, I prepare a little note for my family before I take a taxi to the airport:

_Mum, Dad,_  
_I’ve take a plane to England. I’m sorry to leave you like this, but I’m leaving for my good, to realise my dream that I’m chasing for so many years. I would call you when I got a proper situation there, but I send you a text a day to tell you that I’m fine don’t worry._  
_I love you_  
_Lily XXX_

That was it I’m leaving from here, to live the life I always wanted. I had boarded my tickets and I would be in London in about 4 hours. I had enough money to live there for at least one week; the only thing that I hope now is that I could find a job and somewhere to stay…

The travel was quite fast, and now I’m there in the city centre of London with no idea neither where to go nor what to do. I look around me I’m in the middle of Oxford Street, there are people everywhere, this is a very busy street, but I’ve ask the taxi driver to drove me there, I told me that maybe with all of these shops and cafes, this would be easier to find a job. I enter a few shops, cafes and restaurants, asking for a job but I only receive negatives answers. I’m started to become desperate when I arrive in Carnaby St. I like immediately the atmosphere of this Street, I decide to enter the Starbucks right in front of me, and the cosiness of the cafe calm me down for a moment. I order a Caramel Macchiato and I’m started to ask for something to eat when I remember that I have to save money if I wanted to stay here for a while so I go only for the drink. I was sitting in the corner of the cafe, just by the side of the counter when suddenly a sheet of paper caught my attention:

**WE ARE LOOKING FOR A WAITER/WAITRESS,  
IF YOU ARE INTERESTED PLEASE ASK ONE OF OUR WAITER OR WAITRESS AT THE COUNTER.**

I finish my drink, take a look at my phone, I had 4 missed calls from my mum, I decide to send her a text to tell her that I’m fine. And then I go to the counter and ask one of the waitresses if there are still looking for a waitress.

"Yes, we are still looking for it, are you interested?"

I present myself, and tell her that I’ve just arrived in London and that I’m searching for a job, she seems a bit impress by my decision to leave all that I had to come here.

"My name is Mary, nice to meet you” she tells me with a smile that makes me feel a bit better. “If you ready to work, please come tomorrow morning at 7 AM I will present you the rest of the staff and explain you how the machines work. You have to pass a test period of 3 days, if at the end of the 3 days the boss is satisfied with your job, you will be hire. Do you have questions?"

"No, it’s fine thanks." I said rather timidly, still not realized that I maybe find a job.

"Great, so see you tomorrow!" she said returning to her occupations.

I didn’t have to add anything, she was already pretty busy. So I walk out the Starbucks, still a bit stressed with that conversation and for tomorrow, I was lost in my mind when I bump into a man.  
 

 


	2. Don't even try and cheer him up, because it just won't happen

The shock was not very violent but confused and tired as I was, it was enough to makes me fall on the floor.

“I’m sorry, excuse me” I say panicked.

“No problem darlin’, it’s a bit my fault too, you’re alright?” the man answers flashing a smile but a bit worried.

I look up to see his face; he had a short brown hair cut, brown eyes. He was dress with black tight jeans, black shoes and had a chequered shirt underneath a green parka.

I smile too as I look him change his smile into a playful smirk, he had surely noticing how I eyed him up and down. “I’m Miles by the way.” he tells me in a thick scouse accent as he holds his hand out to help me getting up.

“Lily... My name is... Lily” I say a bit confused.

“Nice to meet you Lily, you’re alright?” he says, laughing a bit at my confusion.

“Yeah, I’m fine thanks, nice to meet you too.” I say slowly calming down.

“Miles, finally you’re here!” says a red hair man approaching us, a bit taller than Miles but well dressed as him.

“We had say 2:30 PM, and it’s past 3:00 PM, mate” adds another man shorter than them with black hair slick back with gel.

“But I see that you’re in good company...” says the taller one as he notices me.

“Yeah guys, this is Lily, Lily this is Jay” says Miles as he pointing me the red hair man “and Eugene” he adds pointing the black hair man.

“Nice to meet you” I say

“Nice to meet you too Lily” say Jay, “But we had to go, sorry...” he adds looking at Miles. And he slowly start to leave with Eugene

“See you soon...” says Miles, then he approach a bit and whispers in my ear “I hope” with another smile, and then he leaves.

I stay there a few sec, with red cheeks as I look them walking to another street. Then I decide to look for a hotel to stay the night and have a rest.

######################

“Mate, I think Alex starts to have a bad influence on you, you usually are never late.” says Eugene laughing.

“Or maybe this is this girl, who had take his time” add Jay joining Eugene in his laughs.

“First mate, there is nothing between her and me, I had just meet her and I’m with Tinna as you know, and then, sometimes I can be late too, it’s not like you never late Eugene.” says Miles a bit annoyed by the childish reaction of his friend.

“Calm down mate, I was just kidding” says Eugene. “Yeah, I know, but I’m sorry I’m not in the mood for jokes today...” answers Miles.

“What’s wrong?” asks Jay rather concerned.

“It’s just I ask Al to come with us, you know, to cheer him up a bit, as he’s a bit sad at the moment, he feels a bit alone...”

“Yeah I understand him, being the only one single in his group of friend it’s not easy.” says Eugene

“Yeah, but when I come to pick him up at his flat, it really was a mess, he was slightly drunk. And when I try to motivate him, to come and have a good time, he says that he doesn’t need me to have a good time that I could just fuck off and he yelled at me.”

“Look like you have a bit of an argument...it’s nothin’” says Jay

“No it’s not nothin’ Jay, Alex had never yelled at me like that, he may had tell me to fuck off from time to time, but we never argue like that... and I don’t even know why he had treated me like this...” says Miles with tears forming in his eyes.

“I’m sure that it was just because it was drunk, and maybe you arrived at a bad moment, I’m sure when he will had sober up it will get better.” try to convince him Eugene

“I hope you’re right...” says Miles sadness still in eyes.

“I’m sure... come on now we’re gonna do a bit of shopping and have fun” says Eugene, patting his shoulders.

“Yeah, mate” says Miles trying to hold back his tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: milexandmore


	3. Tell me where, I'll meet you there ...

I had finally find a hotel room that I had booked for the 3 next night near Carnaby Street to save money, by going there without needed to take a bus or a taxi.

I had a good night of sleep and was ready to start working. I was heading to the Starbucks as I was rethinking the event of yesterday and the meeting with this man, a good looking lad I had to say, and I’m not sure but I think he was a bit flirty when he had whispered these two words in my ear _I hope_ these words echo in my head as I knock at the door of the Starbucks.

Soon Mary opens the door and greets me with a “Good morning girl! What’s your name again? I’m sorry I don’t recall it.”

“It’s Lily. Good morning.”

“Great Lily. So here is a few documents that you had to fill before started to work, I let you a few minutes, I’m gonna search a t-shirt and badge for you. Then I will present you the staff and explain you what you have to do today.”

“Ok thanks!” I say as I’m sitting at a table to fill the documents.

Within few minutes, I had a t-shirt with the Starbucks logo on and a badge with my name. Mary had introduces me to the staff, there was two man, David and Peter, and a woman named Anna. The boss was not there but Mary told me that his name is Mr Berkeley.  And she had explains me how all the machine had work. I was soon ready to work.

I had served several customers and everything was fine, when suddenly around the middle of the morning, a man enters the Starbucks and asks for a caffè latte and a cappuccino. I was face to the machine so I hadn’t seen his face but it seems to me that this voice was familiar and I don’t really recall why.

“You take it Lily” yelled Mary, she was already busy serving another customer and it was the time of her break.

“Ok” I say and I prepare the two beverages without facing the customer for a second.  It was when I was about to serve them that I was suddenly face to him. And now I realise why the voice was so familiar, it was the voice that had echoed in my head this morning and whenever I think again of the event of yesterday.

“Finally I see your face, baby” say Miles with a grin. I realise that he had recognise me even from behind.

“Hi Miles” I say rather timidly.

“I didn’t know you work there, it sounds like I got my hope up this time” says Miles his grin stuck in his face.

“Actually, it’s my first day, I had just arrived in London yesterday” I say, smirking.

“Really, where are you from?” he says a bit excited

“France.”

“I love France, I spent really good moment there with me best mate. You’re from Paris?”   

“No I’m from Britain”

“What a coincidence, we record our album there, near Nantes, with my mate” he says even more excited

“Your album?” I say surprised

“Yes I’m a singer, I’m on my own now but few years ago I do a side project with my best mate, Alex Turner, it was called the Last Shadow Puppets, you didn’t hear of it?”

“No I’m sorry, I don’t really listen to new stuff, I’m more into older stuff like the Beatles or David Bowie, or into the 90s thing like Oasis.”

“It’s ok, because from what you tell me you like, I see that you had good taste in music, if you are interested, next time I come I’ll bring you our CD, so you can listen to it and tell me what you think, ok?”

“I’ll be glad to” I say flashing a smile at the compliment of my music taste;

“Now I have to go darlin’ cause if Al got his cappuccino cold, he will yelled at me. Bye” he says laughing but with a bit of sadness in his eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: milexandmore


	4. Yesterday I saw a girl…

Miles arrives at the door of the building where Alex lives. He presses the button of the intercom, praying for the tension between them has calm down as Alex has probably sober up, like Eugene told him.

“Who’s there?” says Alex with a voice that tells that he had just woke up.

“It’s Miles, Al I’m sorry for having bother you yesterday. Please open me; I had brought you a cappuccino from Starbucks.”

 Alex opens without saying a word, and Miles don’t know how to feel as we walk up the stairs to Alex’s flat. Is he still drunk? Is he still angry at Miles? Does he want to talk?

Miles arrives and knocks at Alex’s door. He hears Alex rummaging through the mess of his apartment, ‘till he finally opens the door.

“Mi! I’m glad to see you!” says Alex, pulling Miles into a hug. So he is not angry at me says Miles to himself.

“You didn’t seem glad yesterday...” remarks Miles, looking at Alex as he pulls him over.

“Yeah I’m sorry about that, it’s just I had Matthew on the phone and he annoyed me with summat...”

“With what Al? You can speak to me if you wanna, you know that”

“He just tells me that I had to go back to LA, stop acting like a sad man as I’m not really sad. And partying with them, just forget about Arielle. The thing is I already had forgotten her.”

“Do you?” asks Miles raising a brow

“Yeah I have Mi, you know like me that I had not really loved her, it was more for the image than the feelings that we go out together... The thing is that I now feel alone, I don’t have the tour anymore and I don’t like to stay with the guys in LA ‘cause they all had their life with their girlfriends, doing things that couple do. And me what I had? I only had cowboy films to tint the solitude.”

“And me, Al, you had me too, you know that, you don’t have just these stupid films, you have me, I swear.”

“Thanks Miles, but I know that you too have your girlfriend and that we can’t do things that we did before...”

“Before?” asks Miles

“Yeah, you know when we spend all our time together, like in France, doing things that usual friend don’t do but we don’t care, we were happy...” says Alex, a bit nostalgic.

“Maybe it’ll not be as in France, but we could still spend time together, if you stop rejecting my offer every time I ask you to come to hang out with me” says Miles pulling Alex into another hug.

“Thanks Mi, I’m sorry about yesterday, but I was not in the mood to go out.” says Alex as he put his head into Miles’s neck

“It’s ok Al, it’s ok.” says Miles caressing Alex’s back. As he feel some tears rolling into his neck.

“I know what you need Al, you need a girlfriend, you need to find a girl that you will really love and not for her image, you know.”

“I don’t think I’m ready for another love story, Mi, too much heartbreaking.” 

“And me, I think the time has come again for you to love someone, put away your fear of heartbreaking, and go find this girl who’s gonna make your heart bit fast, okay?”

“You’re sure?” says Alex not really convince.

“Yeah and maybe I can help you with that if you need a place to start...”

“Really?” says Alex raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, yesterday I saw a girl who is exactly your type.”

“Mi, I don’t have a type.” says Alex, rather annoyed, he had heard this too many times.

“Oh please Alex, I saw your exes, Johanna and Alexa, you definitely have a type, maybe Arielle broke it a bit but you have just tell me that you don’t really love her, so...” says Miles laughin’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: milexandmore


	5. Impress unknown eyes

“How is she?” says Alex resigned.

“She is a brunette, with blue eyes, she is pretty pale, not really tall but I think it gave her a cute style. But I think you have to just judge by yourself. Oh and I forget, she had a pretty good taste in music...”

“How can you know she has a good taste in music by having only meeting her yesterday?”

“I meet her again this morning, and we talk music...”

“You meet her again this morning? Look like you might already be interesting in her, bro.” says Alex confused but smiling

“No,no, Al, it was completely by accident, she bumped into me in the street yesterday, and then this morning I saw her again because she worked at the nearest Starbucks from your flat” says Miles trying to explain himself.

“Don’t worry mate, I’m just impressed by how fast you get to know someone.”

“So you’re interested or no?”

“As you look pretty excited by her, I’ll be glad to meet her in person yeah.”

“Great..., I’m a bit angry and it looks like I forget to take food with the drinks...” says Miles with a playful grin

“I understand, the nearest Starbucks you said?” says Alex as he goes to his bathroom.

“Yeah but what are you doin’ now? I don’t think this is the way to go there...” says Miles looking at Alex, frowning.

“It’s just I want to be good lookin’ to meet this girl, if she is as extraordinary as you said...” says Alex passing his head by the doorframe of the bathroom.

“Oh Alex Turner and his style...” says Miles aloud.

“Just takin’ a shower and put on some clothes and I go get your breakfast Mi, don’t worry.” says Alex as he turn the shower on.

Few minutes after, Alex is ready, he had gel his too long hair in a messy way, he had put on his triumph shirt with his blue leather jacket, black tight jeans and his Chelsea boots.

“How do I look?” he asks Miles.

Miles has his eyes glue to the TV, but as he heard Alex, he let his eyes wonder on his friend.

“Stunnin’, babe” Miles says flashing a smile

“You’re serious or you play the seducer?” says Alex with a grin

“Look like it’s you who is on the way to seduce someone no?”

“Yeah I’m going, so the nearest one is...”

“Carnaby Street, good luck!” says Miles as Alex leaves the flat.

As soon as he is on the street, he heard Miles running after him, a CD in his hand.

“Can you give that to her for me, please” says Miles as he holds him their album.

“Why do you want me to give her our album?”

“We talk about it this mornin’, she hasn’t heard about it, so I propose to give it to her so she could listen it.”

“Ok but why you don’t give it to her directly?”

“I was just thinking that like that, she will know who you are, and you will have somethin’ to start with. I know that you a bit shy the first time you meet someone, so I’m just tryin’ to help” says Miles with a grin

“Thanks Miles, but I learn how to communicate since I met you, you know, I’m no longer this shy teenager”

“Sure, but don’t act too cocky, or she’ll not take you seriously. And you know, it’s ok to be a bit shy sometimes, and I think she is shy too... She had reminded me of you, when I met her yesterday, a bit confused as she tryin’ to introduce herself...” says Miles smiling at Alex as he remembers his first meeting with him.

Actually, Alex had almost the same reaction as Lily, the first time he met him, one of their mutual friends introduces him to him. And Alex had eyed him up and down, then he had look him with a shy smile on his face as Miles present himself confident as always, “I’m Al...Alex” Alex had answered stammering.

“Thanks for your precious advice my seduction coach; I’ll try to remember this.” says Alex laughing at how Miles is almost stress for him.

It’s true that he’s not the confident type, and Miles is right when he says that he acts cocky to hide is shyness, but Alex thinks that he still know how to seduce a woman...doesn’t he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: milexandmore


	6. It's slightly easier to think what to say

Alex starts to stress as he approaches the Starbucks which is in fact really near to where he lives. And what if Miles was right, what if he doesn’t know how to act to seduce someone... No, for god sake he is Alex Turner, the front man of the Arctic Monkeys, he should not be worried at the idea of meeting some girl who work on a cafe, he tells himself as he is now at a few meters of the Starbucks door. Yeah but Miles had tell him that she didn’t heard about the Last Shadow Puppets, maybe she didn’t even heard of the Monkeys. He takes a deep breath as he pushes the entrance door of the coffee shop.

He is surprised to see that the coffee shop is not busy as he thinks it will be. There is only 2 tables occupied each one by 2 customers. He goes to the counter to order some cakes to eat, but there is no one, he takes time to think that Miles hadn’t even given him her name; will he be able to recognise her?

Suddenly, a voice is waking him up from his thoughts.

“Sorry, I didn’t have see you enter, what can I do for you?” says a gentle voice.

He turns his head to see the person to whom it belong, and there she was, a 5’3 ft girl, with long dark hair, blue eyes in which Alex let him lost for a moment. Miles was right she is really beautiful.

“My friend had forgotten to take food with the drinks, when he came a bit earlier, and he had asked me to give you that” says Alex as he holds out the Last Shadow Puppets CD.

 “Oh you’re a friend of Miles!” I say with a shy voice

“Yeah, I’m Alex, his best mate, and the one with which he did this CD.”

“Oh right, he told me about you... so you’re a musician too?” I ask

“Yeah, I’m in a band, I’m a singer.”

“And what’s the name of your band?” I say a bit excited to know if I know his band.

Alex always feels uncomfortable with this question, Arctic Monkeys sounds like a stupid name for him when he had to introduce his band to someone new. He always tries to explain it, but he doesn’t even know why they had chosen his name at first, a stupid idea from Cookie it tells himself. It remembers him the time that he had to tell the name of the band at a Latin Orator in a plane, he had really struggling with words. This time, he goes for only saying the name, trying to seems convince by it to not have to explain it.

“It’s the Arctic Monkeys”... “Yeah, I know it sounds stupid” he can’t help but add.

“No it’s an original name, I like it, it sound like two words completely opposed but I think they go together well...  like Michelle and my belle” I say laughing at my own joke, but stopping as I realise how stupid it sounds.

“Yeah indeed, like Michelle, ma belle, these are words who go together well, my Michelle” Alex starts to sing amused by this comparison.

I had held my breath as soon as he had started to sing, impressed by his deep beautiful voice.

“Miles had tell me that you had good taste in music, apparently the Beatles are one of them” Alex says

“Yeah, I’m a big fan of them; I had listened to them since I was 3.” I say smiling and proud of myself “but Miles had talk to you about me?”I ask surprised

Alex is suddenly embarrassed, he could not tell her that Miles had bring him there to try to seduce her, he is supposed to be there only for the food...and the CD. He tries to play it cool.

“Yeah, he told me briefly that he had a conversation about music with a girl this morning, and that he was really surprised that she doesn’t heard about the Puppets things.”

 “Oh yes, I’m sorry but I told him I don’t really listen to new stuff, I don’t know if we heard a lot of it in France anyway.”

“In France?” asks Alex surprised

“Yeah, I’m French, actually I had just arrived here yesterday.”

“Really but why did you come here? If it’s not too personal...”

“I just have enough of the UNI, of my life there, and living in England had always been a dream for me, so I decide to abandoned everything and come here and tried to find a job to survive.” I say smirking.

“Whoa, it’s really courageous from you to abandon everything like this to live you dream, I’m really impressed, it shouldn’t had been easy to take this decision...”

“Yeah, I was a bit afraid but it was worth it I think... Look I have already made a friend and I have arrived only yesterday, this is not really my style...”

“Let me correct you, you had made two friends, Miles and me...”

“Yeah and it’s more than I have had in all my life.”

“What do you say?! A girl like you should have plenty of friends”

“I’m rather shy and not so social, so it’s difficult to me to make friends, you know” I say a bit sad

“I understand, I was a bit like that too, but then I met the guys with whom I started the band, and then Miles and I have a bunch of friends now. They are like my bros, especially Miles. Have you got siblings... Lily?” he says looking at my badge.

“No I’m an only child, that not makes things better, and sometimes I feel really lonely, with neither friend nor brothers and sisters”

“I know exactly what you feel, I felt the same when I was young, but then I met the guys and now I know that if I had have brother this would be them. Someday I’m sure that you’ll found the same you know...”

“Lily, please finish to serve this customer and then you could take you break time.” Mary says to me

“So what do you take?” I ask to Alex

“Hmm, I will take two croissants” says Alex trying to imitate a French accent on the word croissant.

“Ok, here they are” I tell him as I holding him the food bag.

“Merci beaucoup” says Alex still joking with his French accent.

“De rien monsieur, aurevoir” I say joining him in his joke

He laughs and then he adds “Goodbye, ‘ hope to see you soon Lil’”

“Me too, goodbye” I tell him as he pass the door, I watch him go and then I surprised myself looking at his ass, a rather good looking man I tell myself. I smirk as I notice as he had already given me a surname, Lil’, I quite like it, I quite like him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: milexandmore
> 
>  
> 
> Here are the videos which inspired me for the small talk in French ^^
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FVUSFVdmvYQ 2:45 Alex saying Croissant
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_-5U3G6MYIA 0:30 Alex saying “Merci beaucoup”, I assume there are more recent video where he says it but on this one you can hear it clearly.


	7. Too much to ask

Alex goes back to his flat, a smile on his face; he had been a long time since he had a great conversation like this with another person than his friends, and especially with a girl.

Miles has waited for Alex to come back; he was impatient to know how things were with Lily. It has been like a year that his friend didn’t have a proper relationship, maybe some one night stand but this wasn’t really is type. When he had the tour, things were fine, but now that it was over, he really feels lonely, and even Miles can’t comfort entirely. He was about to invited him in a club some night to try to find him a girlfriend, but then he met Lily, and as he saw her he thought that she could been perfect, she was mostly his style, and he doesn’t really know what but something in her remind him of Alex. Miles hears the door opens, his jump out of the settee where he had been trying to watch TV, but as Alex had had put some Western, he didn’t really pay attention to it, he wasn’t really a fan of this type of film.

“So?” Miles asks even before that Alex had passed the door

“So what?” Alex plays it cool

“How was it?”

“You know Mi, I’d only gone searching for summat to eat in a Starbucks, I don’t know what’s exciting about that but I like your enthusiasm for simple thing of the everyday life.” Alex was joking; he likes to annoy Miles sometimes when he is too impatient.

“Please Al, stop kiddin’, do you like her?” asks Mi, afraid that he might be wrong about her and that Alex was not at all attracted by her.

“Yeah...It was… great… yeah, she is absolutely… stunnin’ and she is even quite funny, I think we had a lot in common, you know, she is an only child too, and she is not really the social type, I was exactly like her… few years ago…”

“And she probably feels as lonely as you, as she is all by herself in this big city, I don’t even know where does she live? Maybe still in a hotel…”

“Oh the solitude of a hotel room, it’s something really bad Mi…Maybe we can invited her some night to get to know her better, and to cheer her up a little, maybe she will feel less lonely, you know…”

“Does it to cheer her up or to cheer you up? And why not **you** invite her, just the two of you…”

“I don’t want her to think I invited her for a date, Mi…”

“Why’s that? You are interested in her no? So why not invited her for a date?”

“I think it’s too soon… and I’m afraid…she… might… hmm… refuse.” His voice had break at the last word, yeah, why she would like to go on a date with him, what if she refuses and rejects him, he is not ready for that… She is not like one these fan girls who are always after him; she didn’t even know who he is so he can’t play the rock star card with her… Damn, he doesn’t know how to seduce without that… He feels as he was becoming again the shy boy who had a crush at school but doesn’t give her a word because he was afraid of rejection.

“Damn Al, how do you want to know her better if you only see her at the Starbucks? I mean even if you become a coffee addict and that you spend most of your time there, you can’t become more than an acquaintance for her like this.”

“But why wouldn’t you come with us, you know with Tinna, it can make things easier…”

“I have to be honest with you Al, I don’t think I agree with you, it will make things more difficult, she is shy and so you are, I’m sure that you will not speak a word to each other in the night, it will be dead silence or useless conversation… She will be more confident to speak openly if you are just the two of you, you don’t have to call it a date, it can only be a friend reunion if you see that she panics at the word date… or you do…”

“I’m not afraid of a date, it just I don’t think I’m ready for this…”

“Alex, it’s been like a year since you broke up with Arielle, you had to get over it and find you a new girlfriend, it’ll make you feel better…I’m sure it’s what you need”

“I had got over her Mi…”

“So prove it to me!”

“By inviting Lily for a date?”

“Yeah, you said that you like her and want to get to know her better, so what’s the matter?”

“Yeah you right, tomorrow I’ll go to the Starbucks and I’ll inviting her for a drink” Alex is smiling now, he feels better, more confident.

“Great, I like to see you like that, smilin’, happy, and… hmm, could you take me a breakfast then and come to meet me for a debriefing” Miles says laughing a bit

“Yeah sure, Mi, you never lost an occasion to have a free breakfast delivery eh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: milexandmore


	8. My heart beats at its peak, when you're coming up to speak

I had arrived for my second day of work, and I had spent a really goodnight. In fact, I have dreamt of this guy I had met yesterday; maybe because I can’t stop thinking of the event of yesterday, his voice, his smile, I play it again and again in my head. And his last sentence “Goodbye, ‘hope to see you soon Lil’” make my heart melt every time I rethink of it. Actually, I really hope to see him soon. I’m not the type who fall in love easily now, I was for a long time, but every time I had been attracted to a man, and get to be close with him, he rejected me without any qualm. I had in fact never been in a real relationship with a guy. I don’t get my hopes up now when I am attracted to a guy, because every time I finished myself crying out all the tears of my body because he don’t love me back, so I don’t know why this would change. I had to forget him or accept that we can only be friend, I had no chances with him anyway, he is a famous rockstar, he can get all the girls he wants, so why he would choose me? I had do a little research on him on the web, yesterday night before going to sleep, while listening to the CD that he had gave me, because I couldn’t get him out of my mind. And what I see confirm what I already know, I saw his exes and he only date models or actresses. “You’re a stupid little shit to believe he can be interested in you” said an annoying voice in my head. No it was enough, I had to stop thinking of him, now, forget about him, maybe I wouldn’t even see him again… So the morning goes by and I didn’t think of Alex once. I concentrate myself in only doing my job without thinking of anything else.

But in the middle of the morning while the Starbucks had calm down and Mary was in her break time…

“Hi babe, can I have a cappuccino and a caffè latte?”says Alex approaching the counter.

I was face to the machine, but I recognise his voice and I’m afraid of turning to see his face, ‘cause I don’t know if I can hide the blush on my face.

“Sure!” I say preparing the two beverages without facing him, and try to look busy as possible so he don’t want to start a conversation with me, because I can’t play it cool like yesterday, not after the naughty dreams that I had last night...

“Great, I would like to ask you summat else...” continues Alex a bit nervous

“Yeah, what, maybe you want some cakes with it?” I say touching things that I don’t really know what I’ll do with, just to act busy and concentrated on something else than his voice which make my heart bit faster.

“No, thanks, no cake, it is summat else...”

I know that I had to face him now, the drinks are ready, I have to give them to him.

“What’s that thing, so?” I say holding him out the beverages, trying not to look him in the eyes or all my efforts to look cool will be vein.  

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was facing him now, and Alex doesn’t know what to say, how to ask her out for a date? He thinks that she was even more beautiful than yesterday, if it’s possible, her long hair was lift up in a messy bun and some strands fall over her face, a fringe was covering a bit of her eyes, this image makes Alex weak, he was lost on his own thought, he imagine him waking up by her side and see her with her hair messy like that, trying to put over the strands that cover her face with his thumbs... God he really like to touch her face, rubbing his hand in her hair, and leaning to her for a... kiss?

“What do you want to ask me?” says Lily again, noticing that Alex hasn’t answer.

“...Nowt... forget about that, it was not really important...” Alex was deceiving himself, he really would like to ask her out but he can’t, he knows that he was messing his chance right now but he couldn’t keep himself for doing it. But maybe he wouldn’t have to ask her? Suddenly, an idea cross his mind, this may be foolish but it’s his only chance. He patting himself down, searching for his wallet.

“Oh can you keep the drink for a sec, I think I’d forget me wallet at home, I live near, I won’t be long I swear.”

“No problem” says Lily smiling

He’s get out of the Starbucks, heading to his flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: milexandmore


	9. Tip of the tongue but I can’t deliver it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this chapter, I promise I'll update sooner next time
> 
> **Warnings** : The phone number mentioned below is fictional, please don’t try to dial it I don’t even know if it exist

Alex grabs a paper and a pen and writes down a note.

He goes back to the Starbucks and holding out the money and the hiding note to Lily before he goes.

“Keep the change, babe, see you soon” he says heading outside with the beverages.

“Thanks…” Lily hasn’t had the chance to say more, Alex had already leaving the Starbucks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I stay there for a sec, money still in my hand. I was surprised by his coldness today, he seemed distant… I regret as soon as he was outside that we don’t have a proper conversation today, I really like to talk with him… I snap out of it, this was the proof that once again I get carried away too fast; he isn’t a man for me…  
I’m putting the money away in the cashier, as I notice a small piece of paper in the banknote. I unfold it and my heart skips a bit, it is a note for me:

**_Lily,_ **

**_I’m sorry I should have ask you this in person but I don’t know why I was too shy, I would like to know if you fancy to take a drink with me tonight?_ **

**_You can send me a text or give me a call at 07505 011406_ **

**_Hope to see you soon babe,_ **

I can’t believe it I read it again and again. He was too shy to ask me out, he wants to ask me out!!!

I’m so stressed but I have to call him, I dialed the indicate number and wait for an answer:

“’ello”says Alex

“Hello Alex, it’s Lily, I’d get your note…”

“Ah, I see and… so… what’s your answer?” says Alex nervous and hesitant

“I’ll be glad to take a drink with you…”I let out in a breath

“Great! I’ll pick you up at 8:00 PM, does it sounds good to you?”

“Perfect!”I answer smiling

“Hmmm… where do you live?”

“I’m staying at the Heartbreak Hotel”

“Ok, see you tonight darlin’”

“See you” I answer leaving the call as I hear Mary behind me.

“Phone calls are prohibited during the service Lily.”

“I know, I’m sorry, but it was an important call.”

“I won’t tell Mr. Berkeley but you have to promise that it won’t happen again.”

“Thanks, I swear, I won’t call during my service again.”

“By the way, you have a customer who is asking for you.” she tells me pointing at the counter.

“Hi Lily, how you’re doing?” says Miles, flashing his usual flirty smile

“Good, I have listen to your album and I have to say that I quite like it” I say smiling too as I holding out the CD.

“You can keep it if you like, I offer it to you.”

“Oh thanks! What can I do for you?”

“I’d like two blueberry muffins please, darlin’, ‘cause Al forgot the foods, I believe he might be distracted…” says Miles widening his smile as he looks at me.

I believe he knows Al had invited me for a drink, but I don’t know what answer

“Yeah, he might…” I say

“Mi, what the fuck are you doing?” says Alex as he enters the Starbucks.

“As you were distracted, you forgot the food, babe, so I come here to buy some.”

“Mi…” Alex cheeks get red as he notices as Miles tells this in front of Lily, added to the fact that he had called him babe in public.

“Here are your two blueberry muffins” I tell Miles, trying to liberate Alex of his visible discomfort, by acting as Miles has said nothing.

“Thanks darlin’, see you soon” says Miles grinning.

“Yeah see you soon Miles, and see you tonight Al…” I say looking at Alex with a wide smile.

“Can’t wait for it babe” he tells me blowing me a kiss, and flashing a smile as wide as he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: milexandmore
> 
> _Just in case you want an explanation for the number chosen for Alex's phone number: 07 is if I don’t make mistake how mobile phone number start by in England; 505 is for the song of course; 0114 is the postal code for Sheffield and 06 is because Alex was born on January 6th._


	10. Get on your dancing shoes

Thankfully, Mary had let me finish a bit earlier today, in spite of the phone incident, so this let me a little time to search for something to wear for tonight, ‘cause in my suitcase I didn’t bring anything for partying as I didn’t planning to do it. I didn’t even know how to dress, as I don’t even know where we are going, I decide to go for something classy to impress Alex a bit, I hope.

So here I am, walking around Carnaby Street looking for a dress. As I look to my right I might find the perfect dress, it’s absolutely beautiful; I enter the shop to try it on. I think I look quite good in it, it’s a straight blue dress with short sleeve, it looks perfect.

“It fits you very well, darlin’” I look behind me in the mirror and I jump in surprise when I see Miles leaning in some shelf behind me.

“Miles, what are you doing here?”

“I assume I’m doing the same thing as you, a bit of shopping...”

“Well, can I ask you something?”

“Of course, what’s the matter babe?” says Miles approaching a bit

“You might know that Alex had invited me for a drink tonight,...  and I was searching for something to wear,... so... what do you think of this dress?”

“You look absolutely stunning, Alex’s gonna love it, I’m sure!”

“Really?”

“Yeah, and I think it will be even better with this little jacket here” says Miles as he hands me a jacket behind us that goes with the dress.

“Yeah, you’re right but sadly I think I’ll be quite short on money to buy it, as I have already bought some shoes and a handbag.”

“Take it, I’ll pay for it...”

“But...”

“Say nothing, it’s a gift!”

“A gift for what?”

“A welcome gift!”

“And the CD, you offer me was for what?....”

“Well,...  I dunno, what can I say...  I ‘m a generous guy...” says Miles laughing

“Thank you very much Miles”

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex arrives at the hall of the Heartbreak Hotel and goes asking to the receptionist:

 “Could you please tell me the bedroom number of Lily…” Alex stops himself, he didn’t even know her surname, he suddenly fells stupid

“What is her surname Sir?”

“Well I don’t remember,... but she got long black hair and blue eyes, she is pretty pale and not really tall…”

 “Look Sir I’m sorry but if you don’t have her surname, I’m afraid I couldn’t help you…”

 

Alex distances himself from the reception counter and takes his phone out to call Lily:

“Hi babe, it’s Alex, I’m in the hall of your hotel, I wanted to surprise you by coming to your bedroom door but I forgot to ask you your surname and so the receptionist doesn’t want to give me your bedroom number…”

“Oh I see, it’s okay I’ll be here in a minute, and by the way my surname is Jones…”Lily giggles

“Great to know, I’m waitin’ for you darlin’…”

 

Alex is not really the patient type sometimes, so he comes back to the reception, and asks again to a new receptionist:

“Could you please tell me what room does Miss Lily Jones occupied”

“Sure, let me see… she occupies room 505”

“Thank you very much”

“You’re welcome”

 

Alex giggles to himself at the coincidence of the room number as he heads upstairs. After a few seconds he is in front of her door and knocks.

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

I’m smiling as I hang up the phone, but I’m really nervous, I’m not quite ready and I don’t want to make him wait, I hate myself to never be ready on time, I’m always late for everything.

 

I’m just finishing my make up when I hear someone knocking at my door. I hurry to open it and there he is in front of me and I feel weak, he is just too perfect in his blue suit with his black shirt underneath. He has his hair perfectly gel up but as they get too long I believe they started to be in a mess in a few minutes, and I quite like this possibility.

 

“Hi!” I say rather shyly.

 

XXXXXXXXXXX

 

“’ello babe,... you absolutely stunnin’” answers Alex, “And we even got matchin’ outfits, how funny” adds Alex giggling

Lily giggles too when she hears the beautiful sound of Alex laugh, and let herself relax a bit.

 

“So you’re ready darling’?” asks Al

“Yeah just let me grab my handbag.”

 

And now they are heading outside the hotel hand in hand. Alex yells a taxi and soon they are on their way to some private club of London.

 

XXXXXXXXXXX

 

“So where do you take me?” asks Lily to try to start a conversation with Al and stops acting so shy.

“Can’t tell you, it’s a surprise babe”

 

And a few minutes after the taxi stops in front of a black building with wood door, just above the door there is “Café de Paris” written in golden letter.

 

“I didn’t want to break your habits, so as you’re French, I thought it could be funny to take you here, and further it’s one of me favourite club in London” says Alex smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: **milexandmore**
> 
> If you wanna see the image of the outfits that i had in mind when I wrote this chapter, here is the tumbler link of this chapter, you can see the images at the end : http://milexandmore.tumblr.com/post/122537366096/but-her-heart-had-led-her-there


	11. I bet you look good on the dancefloor

The club was organize around the wood dancefloor in the center of the room, at the left was a long bar, and on the right some maroon seats and tables, a big chandelier in crystal was going down from the ceiling. At the end of the room was a small scene hiding by some blue curtains and at each side was two stairs who lead to other seats and tables on the mezzanine. The gilding of the balcony and of the stairs was definitely makes the place classier.

Lily was amazed by the beauty of the place, and feel a bit out of place as she looks at the other customers around the room who were definitely celebrities or some rich people of London.

“What do you wanna drink”asks Alex, waking Lily from her thoughts.

“Euh, I don’t know what do you take?”

“Well, I think I’ll go for a margarita…”

“I’ll take the same” and with that Alex orders the drinks before heading upstairs at the table he had reserved.

“Alex, this place is absolutely amazing… but you should have told me that you were going to some classy club of London, I’ll try to dress better…”

Alex places a finger on Lily’s mouth to shut her up.

“Shhhht, you absolutely perfect, babe…” Alex whispers in her ears.

The waiter then brings their drinks.

Alex raises his glass and says “To you babe and your braveness to come here in London to realize your dream…” Lily blushes at that toast.

They talk about an hour or so, sharing anecdotes and trying to get to know each other better. Alex told Lily how he met the guys from the Arctic Monkeys and how they become famous. Then they talk about Miles for a bit.

“Miles looks like someone really special for you…”says Lily

“Yes he is… you know as I’m an only child I often consider the guys from my band as my brothers ‘cause we are really close to each other and it’s like we grew up together, but with Miles is different, we met when we were like 18 and we become friend straightaway, it was like we have always know each other,… you know… and even despite the fact that I met him late compared to the others, I think he’s the one who knows me the best…” Alex smiles fondly

“You know he helps me choose this dress for tonight and even offers me the jacket as I didn’t have enough to pay the whole outfit… He really is a nice guy…”

“Well, it’s not surprising me, Miles always like to offer gift to people he likes…”

“Oh he likes me?”

“Of course he does, even if you don’t know him for a long time he already considers you like a friend. I think he had like you the minute he had met you…You know it’s him that convince me to go to the Starbucks to met you ‘cause he thinks you’ll be perfect to me… and I think he was right… “

“So it’s thanks to him that we are together tonight?”

“Exactly, it wanted us to meet ‘cause he thought we get along and be happy together” Alex giggles

Lily flashes a shy smiles at the revelations finishing her second drink and Alex asks: “Wanna dance darlin’?”

“Sure, I bet you look good on the dancefloor…” answers Lily giggling at her own joke “yeah… I did some researches…”

Alex smiles “I should have been the one who says I bet you look good on the dancefloor, shouldn’t I?” he answers heading Lily to the dancefloor downstairs.

They dance together, getting slowly closer as the room gets busy.

Suddenly Alex asks: “Do you wanna go to a quieter place?”

“Sure…” replies Lily and with that they are leaving the crowded club to take a taxi.

After a few minutes the taxi stopped in front of a typical London apartment building…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: **milexandmore**
> 
> _If you want to see some photos of the club which does really exist and some of Miles and Alex who were at this place: here is the link to the chapter on tumblr, at the end you'll find the links to the photos:_
> 
> http://milexandmore.tumblr.com/post/123392671741/but-her-heart-had-led-her-there
> 
> Thanks for reading


	12. Stop the world I wanna get off with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it’s a bit too sappy at the end… I didn’t really know how to finish it, I’m not sure if I will continue it one day or if it’s really the end, only the future will tell, hope you like it ^^

“Hope you ready to walk up some stairs…” says Alex with the smile

After a few minutes they were at the top of the building in front of a metallic door which gives access to the roof.

Alex was behind Lily and he gently places his hands on her eyes.

“Don’t want you to see ‘til everything is ready…”he whispers in her ears making a shiver runs down her spine.

He then proceeds to open the metallic door still pressing a hand on her eyes.

“Keep your eyes shut ‘til I tell you to open them, ok?”

Lily nods. She heard Alex moving away a few steps from her, flicking his lighter and putting something that sound like a record machine on.

She then ears the first few notes of a song that she recognizes immediately as it is one of her favourite song of the Beatles.  Alex approaches her and takes her hands out of her eyes.

“You can have a look now babe” Alex smiles.

She takes a few moments to observe her surrounding; they were on a rooftop which offers a great view of Piccadilly Circus on one side and Oxford Street on the other side. A carpet was placing on the floor with few blankets and small pillows around, on the centre was a small table with two glasses and an ice bucket with champagne, candles was lying all across the floor. The air was clearly romantic.

Alex started to sing along with the song “I'll pretend that I'm kissing, The lips I am missing, And hope that my dreams will come true, And then while I'm away, I'll write home every day, And I'll send all my loving to you…”

They look each other deep in the eyes while the chorus is playing in the background, slowly getting closer.

Alex then proceeds to sing again: “Close your eyes…” And Lily indeed closes her eyes “And I’ll kiss you…” She then whispers to him “Kiss me Alex”. Her needy voice sends a shiver down Alex spine and he does as she asks… he gently connect their lips. For the first few seconds the kiss stay chaste but Lily wanted more she bits at Alex lower lips, making him moan, he understands what she wants and slowly putting his tongue out licking at her lips, begging for entrance, she slowly opens her mouth, and Alex gets more and more eager. He pulls her on top of him as he slowly lies down on the carpet and blankets. He kisses her passionately once again until they have to pull out for breath. They sit down for a while drinking their glasses of champagnes their hands intertwined.

When they had finished, Alex turns his head to face Lily: “I think I’m falling for you… I’m falling deeply in love with you… Swear me you never go back to France… Swear me you’ll stay with me…”

It was Lily turn to sing shyly: “I'm gonna stay right here by your side, Do my best to keep you satisfied, Nothin' in the world could drive me away, 'Cause every day, you'll hear me say, Baby, I'm yours”

Alex smiles fondly as he feels his heart melting at the sound of Lily singing.

“Didn’t know you were singing so well babe, maybe we could sing together in me next album…” Alex chuckles a bit. Lily can’t know if he was serious or not, and in fact she doesn’t really care, the only thing she wants is him to be hers, and her to be his… Because she realizes that she doesn’t only find her dreaming life here in London, she finds love, something that she doesn’t except at all…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: **milexandmore**
> 
> Links:  
>  _All my loving (Arctic Monkeys cover):_  
>  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fxb3WbKYCb4  
>  _Baby I’m yours:_  
>  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WjgE-rCfNi8

**Author's Note:**

> Come to visit my tumblr: milexandmore


End file.
